


Welcome to Storybrooke High

by SaviorSwan11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11
Summary: What if Emma grew up with her parents? What if they had their memories of their previous life? Breaking the curse was easy when she had her parents love, now comes the biggest challenge in her life High School.**ALSO REGINA DID CAST THE CURSE EMMA BROKE IT AT A YOUNG AGE, KILLIAN STILL WENT TO NEVERLAND BUT HE WAS YOUNGER. IN THIS HE'S A TEEN. SO IS EMMA, NEAL IS A TEEN TOO. HENRY MIGHT BE IN HERE.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my four month old son Henry crying, it was 6 am I had school soon. I quickly changed Henry, fed him, changed his clothes and go ready for school. It's my first day of actual school since I had Henry in August, I've been doing online until Henry got a little bit older. I rush downstairs, my parents are eating breakfast and drinking coffee. I poured myself a cup kissed them bye and headed to Henry's daycare. Once I dropped him off I rushed off to school, meeting up with my best friend Katherine at my locker. "How's it going Savior?" She said smiling at me. "How's it going Evil Queen?" Calling each other's theses names is something we've done since we were like 6. You see I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming making me the Product of True Love and the Savior, meant to break the Dark Curse cast by Katherine's mom Regina the Evil Queen. My life is complicated, "So how is the baby?" She asked whenever she talked about Henry she always seemed to feel bad for me. Before I could answer Killian Jones walked through the door, Captain Killian Hook Jones a pirate. Also the hottest boy in school, I've had a crush on him since 9th grade. He slowly makes his way over to where Katherine and I stand, she quickly runs off leaving us. "Hey Emma!" He said with his blue eyes piercing through me, "Hey Killian what can I do for you?" I asked sounding like an idiot. "I was wondering do you mind helping me study I'm falling behind and I know you must be too maybe we can help each other." He wanted my help, he didn't seem to care that I have a baby like every other guy. "Sure can we meet at my place after I pick my son up from daycare?" He nodded and walked off, I walked to class. We kept staring at each other, there was some sort of feeling there. School drug on and on, once it was time to leave I left to pick up Henry, I didn't want to be late for our study date. Henry was passed out by the time I got home, Killian sat in the driveway in his car. "Here let me help you, I can unlock the door." I smiled handing him my keys, he then took Henry's diaper bag from me. "I'll be right down I'm going to put him to bed." When I laid him down I watched to make sure he would stay asleep, I turned on his nightlight and his mobile I gently closed the door. Killian sat on the couch waiting for me, "Sorry about that are you ready?" I asked he nodded pulling out his books, he didn't seem behind. "This is behind?" 

"Fine you caught me I just wanted to see you." He pulled me into a kiss, it felt good. I lay down on the couch him on top of me. We lay there making out until we hear the door open, we both jump up and are face to face with my parents. "Mom, dad hey this is Killian, Killian these are my parents Snow White and Prince Charming." He shook their hand politely, "It's nice to meet you, Emma I'll see you at school tomorrow." He kissed me goodbye, tomorrow what does all this mean? "Please don't give me a lecture I know." I said walking up to my room before I heard a be responsible talk again for the 100th time since I had Henry. I laid there thinking about Killian could this be something more? Or is it just something he was forced to do?


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, Henry was still asleep I walked down to where my parents sat. Someone sat with the back of their head facing me, once the person turned around I began to breathe heavy. "Emma please I just to talk." He walked towards me my parents moved towards us as well. "We have nothing to talk about." I forgot I had the baby monitor in my hand, Henry cried and Neal looked up the stairs. "Don't even think about it." My dad grabbed him and walked him through the door. He found me after all this time, he found out about Henry, I knew his father Rumple told him. My parents looked at me as Neal left, they just stood there not knowing what to say. "I'm going to get ready for school." I rushed up to my room, Henry still sound asleep in his bed. I carefully picked him up not waking him, "My little boy I promise you won't ever have to see him." I laid him back down, put on my clothes and ran back downstairs. "Here is his baby monitor. I'll see you later." I kissed them goodbye and went to school when I arrived everyone stood staring at me. Katie rushed to my side pulling me aside, "Did you hear Neal is back? Telling everyone that you won't let him see his kid?" Of course that was something he would do anything to get attention and people to be on his side, Neal confronted me at my locker. "Emma when are you going to let me meet my son?" He asked moving my locker so I was facing him, "Never, he is my son and you aren't getting anywhere near him." I pissed him off causing him to slam my locker and grab my hands knocking everything out of them. "EMMA HE IS MY SON TOO I DESERVE TO MEET HIM YOU WILL NOT KEEP HIM FROM ME." He screamed pinning me against the wall, I could smell the whiskey on his breathe, I closed my eyes pretending this wasn't happening. I felt Neal pull my arms I opened my eyes and Killian had him in a headlock, once he let go Neal walked off. "Thank you for helping me." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, that caught everyone's attention they began to star even more. "Let's skip today." He said grabbing my hand, I quickly stuffed all my stuff back into my locker. I hopped in the front of his car, and we drove through town. He took me to the Troll Bridge, we sat staring at the water. "Killian, why me?" I asked hoping it wasn't a dare or a trick. "Emma, I've had a crush on you for a while I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to take your attention away from the person that needed you most." I pulled him into a kiss, then splashed him with the cold water. He chased me through the water, I felt the raindrops on my forehead. He stood there in the pouring rain, he held me close as I rested my head on his chest. We sat in his truck until the rain cleared up and he drove me home. "Can I take you on a date? Tomorrow night I'll pick you up at 7." He said not giving me a chance to answer, I kissed him bye before rushing inside. He made everything feel better, he made me forget that my ex is trying to reclaim his spot in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

My parents were waiting for me when I walked through the door, they had a smile on their faces. "Umm I'm gonna go do some homework." I walked upstairs Henry was squiggling around in his crib. "hey little guy, mom is right here." I picked him up and sat down on my bed with him. "Are you hungry? Here I got your bottle." I pulled it out of his diaper bag, once I had it propped up I grabbed my phone to text Olivia. 

E: Do you want to come over for a little bit?   
K: I can't right now but I can text  
E: I'm going out with Killian tomorrow I just thought you should know  
K: That's great  
E: Are you sure? You don't seem to happy about it. I won't go out with him if you don't want me too  
K: No Emma it's just I can't think about this right now. You should go out with him  
E: Is everything okay?  
K: I'll talk to you later  
E: Yeah

I set my phone down, I looked down at Henry he was asleep in my arms. I laid him down in his crib, I know it sounds selfish keeping him from Neal but he had his chance. I tried to tell him and he left, him coming back now is just wrong timing. Henry doesn't deserve a father who left him. I went back downstairs once I knew Henry was safe, I needed some motherly advice. "Hey mom can we talk?" I asked she set down her papers and offered me a sit next to her. "Should I let Neal see Henry? He is his father after all." She put her hand on my hand, and looked at me. "Emma I can't tell you what to do if you think it's the right thing then you should. I can't decide I'm not his mother." I figured she would say something like that, if I'm being honest now it's the right time but maybe I will change my mind and he will be able to meet his son.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I got Henry changed, today my mother had taken a personally day to spend time with Henry. I rushed off to school, Killian greeted me at my locker along with Katherine. "Katie last night you seemed off are you okay?" I asked as all three of us walked to class, she shrugged her shoulders and left Killian and I standing in the hall. "Is she okay?" He asked I shrugged my shoulder, Katie and I grew up telling each other everything something was bothering her. Something she didn't want me to know, and if she didn't want me to know then her mother probably didn't know either. "Killian let's just go to class, she'll talk to me when she's ready." Classes drug on and on, Killian had football practice after school and I had to go pick up Henry for his appointment with Doctor Whale, Katherine was supposed to come with me. My parents are still working, so I texted Regina and asked if she would like to come. She replied back saying she was in a town meeting. I was okay with going alone I just liked when someone was there in case I didn't understand what Whale was saying. When I arrived at the Daycare, I walked in I didn't see Henry. "Ashely where is Henry? I don't see him, he has a doctor's appointment today." Ashley looked confused but then answered, "His grandfather came to pick him up about 10 minutes ago." My father, ""David?" She then realized her mistake, "No Emma Gold." Gold took my son which means he's with Neal. I called my mom but it went straight to voicemail, I drove to the station my dad was sitting with Leroy complaining about a bar fight. I had tears in my eyes, my hands were in a fist. "Emma honey what's wrong?" My father asked pulling me into a hug, "Gold took Henry, he's probably with Neal right now." God how could I let this happen? How did Ashley even let him take Henry? "We'll find him, call Regina and I'll call your mother we'll meet in Main Street to start looking." I nodded walking outside, I called Regina she answered quietly. "Emma I'm in a meeting this better be important."

"Gold took Henry, he's with Neal and Gold right now."  
"How did he even get ahold of Henry?"  
"I went to pick him up from Daycare, and Ashley said that Gold went to pick him up. She gave him my baby, how could she trust that man after everything he's done."  
"Emma calm down, he will find him I promise."  
"My dad called mom, we are meeting in Main Street to start looking. Call Katie and see if she will help us look." 

Regina hung up and I walked back into the station my dad was still on the phone with mom. Once he hung up he pulled me into another hug, none of this would have happened if I had let Neal see his son. Of course he has no right to take him out of Daycare, he has no rights to him at all. When Regina and I discussed what would happen if Neal came back into my life and want to be apart of Henry's life. We made sure that there was no way for him to break the deal, Gold of course found a loophole so now my son is with them. "Dad we need to go, Henry's probably scared to death right now." We rushed out to meet everyone, Katie didn't show up but Killian did. "Ok they couldn't have gotten far search everywhere, try places that Gold and Neal tend to spend a lot of time. They can't be anywhere but town, they just can't." The first place I checked was Gold's shop, Gold was there but Neal wasn't. "Where is he? Where is my son?" I screamed at him, he didn't even flinch. "I don't know Miss Swan, I haven't seen him. Maybe the Daycare know I would try there." How could he sit there and lie to me? He kidnapped his own grandson, "Gold where is Neal?" I asked he just smiled and ignored the question. Frustrated I ran out of the shop, my parents met me there. "Any luck with Gold?" I wiped the tears from my eyes as they pulled me into a hug. "Wait can't Regina us blood magic to find him." I met up with Regina who was prepared with the spell. "Ok give me your hand, she poked it and waved her hand over the map where my blood spilled. It created a path saying that Henry was at the Loft." We rushed to the Loft, once we opened the door Neal was sitting with Henry in his arms on the couch. "Neal give me my son." Neal smiled and just stared at Henry. "Emma Emma Emma he is my son too, you can't keep me from him. I will hand him over if I get visits." I reluctantly let him have visits, I carefully took Henry from Neal as my parents shoved him out the door. "Hey baby mommy missed you so much." Henry was passed out so I put him to bed and went to thank everyone for helping me find him. As the night went on Killian and I hung out with my parents, and then we kissed goodnight and went to bed


	5. Chapter 5

School seemed to drag on and on, today was Henry's first visit with Neal. I wanted to make sure that I was there, my mother had dropped him off at daycare and made sure Ashley wouldn't let anyone pick him up but us. Killian promised to go with me in case Neal decided to start something, after school I met up with Killian and we went to pick up Henry. While waiting for Ashely to bring him out, I had to know something from Killian. "Killian can I ask you something?" I watched him smile as he saw Ashley come out with Henry, then I knew my answer. "What did you want to ask me?" I shook my head taking Henry in my arms, grabbing his carseat and thanking Ashley. "Nothing, ready." I buckled Henry into the bug, and drove off to the park. My parents and Gold's car were parked out front, Killian stayed in the car with Henry while I talked to everyone. "Neal let's get this straight. You only get visit with me present, you don't get him by yourself. No you can't have him at home, you get a few hours to see him. He's four months old and you will not be seeing him again if you try to defy my rules got it?" He nodded looking over at Killian with Henry getting out of the car. "I don't want him around our son." He said trying to walk towards Killian and Henry. "Another thing, you do not get to decide who can be around my son. I don't want your father around my son but that's not going to happen." Killian handed Henry to Neal, my first reaction was to take him back but I couldn't do that. I sat with my parents and watched Neal like a hawk. "Emma I know you think this is a bad idea but maybe Henry knowing his family isn't a bad idea." She was right he has a right to know his father but the kind of person he is, the kind of person his grandfather is isn't someone Henry should be around. Once the visit was over, I went to take Henry from Neal. "When can I have my next visit?"

"Not until next week. I'm busy with his doctor appointment, I have some appointments." I knew it would make him mad but it was true I was busy. 

"Can I come to one with you?" I buckled Henry into his car seat and turned around so I was facing him. "No you can't, I'm the only one who goes." He accepted and we went home. I put Henry down for a nap, Killian and I sat on my bed watching him. "What were you going to ask me earlier?"

"I was going to ask if you were okay with Henry but then I saw your face when Ashley brought him out." He pulled me into a kiss, "Emma I love Henry like he is my own and I love you." He said it, I wanted to say it. 

"I wanted to be the first one to say it." He pulled me into a passionate kiss, he stayed for dinner then went home not before kissing me and Henry goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early so I could be at Henry's doctor appointment on time, I was going to be late for school but my son comes first. Once Henry was up I fed and changed him before packing his diaper bag. I placed Henry into his car seat and rushed downstairs to say bye to my parents, they were sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Hey princess are you sure you don't want me to take Henry? I'm off at the station." I kissed him goodbye and hugged my mom, I didn't want to be late. I always feared something would go wrong and my son wouldn't be alright. Once we got there I filled out the paper work, I noticed someone in front of me filling out paperwork as well I immediately recognized the person it was Olivia. "Livie? What are you doing in the Nursery wing?" I then realized why she had been ignoring me, she was me. "Oh Livie I'm so sorry I had no idea. Are you okay?" She just sat down, "I haven't told my mom yet, she thinks I'm here getting tested for Strep or something. Emma I don't know what to do, how did you do it?" I didn't know how to answer it, I just knew I couldn't tell her how I felt at first but maybe knowing would help her. "At first when I found out I wanted to give Henry up and that was the plan until they told me I was having a son. I just couldn't pull myself to give him up, Olivia when the time comes you will make the right choice for you. I can't tell you what to do but I know my life is better because I have Henry, I wouldn't change it for the world." She smiled and the doctor called me back. "Emma how are you today?" Whale said smiling at Henry sleeping in his seat, "I've been great just ready to hear that Henry is okay." Whale nodded as I handed him Henry to weigh, "Henry weighs about 14lbs that normal for his age. Is he moving around or holding his own head up?" 

"Yeah he lies on the floor playing with toys and he can hold his head up perfect." 

"I'd say that you have a very healthy baby, he is a beautiful boy Emma. Schedule you're next appointment and I'll see you soon." When I left the room Olivia entered, I smiled until I saw Regina coming in I rushed Olivia into the room before Regina could see. "Emma have you seen Livie I thought she would be done by now?" Regina asked looking around for her daughter, "No I haven't sorry I better get home Henry is getting tired." She nodded and I rushed out texting Livie to let her know. No one was home when I arrived, they were still working I put Henry to bed and started to do some homework when I got a text from Neal. 

N: Emma I know I haven't been there for you or Henry but I'd like to try. I'm starting this new daddy program that Thomas is having and I hope that I can be a better father to Henry.

I didn't know what to say, Neal has a right to know Henry but I can't just let him find a way to take him from me. Gold has connections that could somehow make me the bad guy and I can't risk losing my son. I didn't reply I just checked on Henry and took a nap hoping this would all blow over.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up I didn't realize it was morning, my mother had managed to get Henry fed and dressed waiting for me downstairs. "Mom why didn't you wake me I would have done all this." I said picking up Henry's blankets, "I don't mind besides you have like 20 minutes until school starts. Go get ready and I will take him to daycare." I rushed upstairs to get dressed, kissed Henry goodbye then rushed out to my car. By the time I got to school I was about 10 minutes late, I rushed again to my first class. When I walked in everyone stared at me, I looked like a mess. My hair was throw up in a messy ponytail, my jeans had holes in them. "Sorry I'm late it won't happen again." I took my seat next to Katie and Jasper Scarlett. "Emma why are you so late?" Katie asked handing me a textbook, "I woke up late, I've had a rough couple of days. Can we talk later I've missed so much." She nodded and went back to paying attention

, I looked over at her stomach, you could see her slight baby bump if you were really looking. We never talked about what she was going to do about the baby, or who the father is. "Em?" Jasper said tapping my arm with his pencil, "What?" I said not looking at him. "Has Katie talked to you?" Then it hit me, Jasper and Katie. Katie's baby daddy is Jasper, someone we've known our whole lives. Someone we trust. "No she hasn't, Jasper if Katie wants to talk to you she will just give her space okay?" I said then returned back to my work, Killian was sitting behind me I could feel him playing with my hair as I tried to work. Turning around who be obvious, so I let him do it. Once class was over, I met with him in the hall by my locker. "You know playing with my hair in class is a distraction don't you think?" He pulled me into a kiss, his hands were soft and warm I wanted to stay like this forever but unfortunately we couldn't class starts in like 3 minutes. "After school I'm going over to Katie's but after I'm all yours." I said letting go of his hand, and walking off towards class. Neal caught up with me, "Emma I'd like to have time with Henry today is that okay?" I stopped him asking was really pissing me off. "Not today, I have to go over to Katie's after school, then I'm meeting up with Killian. How about tomorrow after my appointment?" I suggested he nodded and walked off, there is just to much going on in my life. I didn't expect to share my son with the man who left us, nor did I want to but I had no choice Gold is well Gold and can easlily bend someone into thinking I'm a bad mother. School drug on and on, Katie and I drove to her house, Regina was home with Robin and their youngest daughter Olivia. "Hey Regina do you mind if Olivia and I go upstairs?" Olivia's face lit up, "Olivia you can't come it's for big kids only." Katie barked, tears filled Olivia's eyes and she ran off. "Regina I'm going to take her upstairs now." I grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs and locked us in her room. "Katie what is going on? I get it you are pregnant but you don't get to hurt Olivia. She just wanted to spend time with you, tell me everything please."

"It was a party, I was upset that you didn't come and there was this guy we made me feel better. One thing led to another and then 3 weeks later i found out I was pregnant, I haven't told him yet I don't know if I can."

"Katie, Jasper has a right to know after all it's his baby."

"Oh like you let Neal know about Henry."

"Wow Katie we aren't talking about me it's about you I'm going home I hope you figure out what you are doing." I left in a hurry not even saying goodbye to Regina, I picked up Henry and rushed home. Killian was waiting for me, I was late getting home. "Killian I am so sorry Henry kept crying so I had to stop and feed him." He pulled me into a kiss, then took Henry's carseat from me. "You don't have to apologize for being a good mother to Henry." I smiled and we walked inside, Henry was tired so I laid him down for a nap. I plopped on the couch in Killian's arms, he played with my hair. "Killian can I ask you something?" I didn't know if this was too early but I needed to know. "Of course you can ask me anything." I turned so I was facing him, "Do you love me?" There it was the ultimate question, I've been holding it in but I know my answer I needed his. "Emma of course I love you, why wouldn't I?" I smiled pulling him into a kiss. "Nothing I just needed to know because I've been trying to find a way to say it. I love you too." We laid in each other's arms until it was time for him to go home, I kissed him goodbye then went to check on Henry who was still sleeping like a rock. Once my parents came home we ate and I told them all about my day. Then we went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up Henry was still asleep, I checked to make sure he was safe before heading downstairs. My parents had already went to work so I was alone until it was time for school. I ate some breakfast, then woke Henry up to feed him before getting him dressed for daycare. "Ok baby let's go to daycare." I carried him downstairs in his carseat, and buckled him in. I pulled up to daycare Ashely was just opening up, "Hey Emma, hey little buddy." She cooed at Henry, I walked inside with her as Alexandra came running through the door with Thomas trailing behind her. "Sorry about being so early I just didn't want to be late for school." She shook her head taking Henry from me and laying him down in the crib. "No it's okay, I love having Henry. Go ahead I will watch him, plus Thomas is helping out today Henry is safe her Emma I promise." I kissed Henry goodbye, I was worried about leaving him I always am, but I got in my car and drove off to school. When I arrived Killian was talking with Katie, and Neal was watching me get out of my car. I walked up to Killian, he smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm just gonna go to class." I said leaving them wondering, in class I sat in my seat quiet staring out the window. I didn't notice Neal sitting next to me. "Emma is something wrong?" He asked I just sat there staring out the window. He tapped my arm getting my attention. "Neal can you just focus on school?" I looked up at the board to take notes, I heard some arguing outside the door I immediately knew it was Katie. The teacher went outside to stop the fighting, Killian came over and sat on the ledge by my desk. "Emma I know you aren't feeling yourself but if you tell me what's going on I can help you." He placed his hand in mine, I smiled a little and squeezed his hand. "I have moments when I drop Henry off at daycare, sometimes I just miss him to much. I don't like leaving him and today it's just hitting me hard. Sorry for ignoring you." He smiled and held my hand close, "You don't ever have to apologize for feeling upset about your son, I understand." I smiled, I loved that he cared so much about me and Henry and he understands the situation with Henry.


	9. Chapter 9

Once classes were over I picked up Henry and I met up with my dad at the station, today Henry was seeing Neal again. I love the idea of Henry having a father in his life, I just wish it was under different circumstances. My dad finished the paperwork and stood up fast when Neal's car pulled out front. "Emma he is here." He said as I rocked Henry in his car seat he was being fussy. "Emma how is our baby?" He asked walking in with some little baby booties, "He's just fussy. You picked a bad day, let me change him first and feed him I'll be right back." I left Neal sitting with my dad as I grabbed Henry's diaper bag to change and feed him. "Hey baby boy are you feeling fussy?" I placed my hand on his forehead checking his temperature his face was warm, I quickly changed him and rushed out. "Dad I think Henry is sick, his forehead is warm. Neal I have to take him to the doctor, raincheck on the visit." He nodded helping me carry my stuff out the my car. "Text me any info you have." I nodded buckling Henry in and speeding to the hospital, as soon as I got there I jumped out to grab my son. I rushed into the hospital, a nurse came around from behind the desk and helped me into a room. "What seems to be the problem today?"  
"My son Henry's head is warm, I think he has a fever. He's been fussy and hasn't eaten today."

"I'll go get the doctor it may just be a cold." She left us in the room to get Whale soon he came in with his chart. "So Henry isn't feeling well today." He felt his forehead and took his temperature, "He definitely has a temperature, but it's nothing that children's Tylenol can't cure. Henry will be just fine."

"Thank you." I was so worried, I thought something was wrong with my baby. Henry fell asleep on the way home, my parents met me at the door to see how Henry was doing. "He's fine just a little fever I picked up some children's Tylenol to help with the fever I'm going to put him down I'll be right back." I put Henry down for a nap. turned on the baby monitor and grabbed my monitor to take downstairs. I sat with my parents at the table pulling out my phone to text Neal.

E: Henry is fine it's just a fever  
N: Thank you for telling me I hope he feels better soon

Neal seemed genuinely concerned, maybe Henry knowing his dad isn't a problem.


	10. Chapter 10

Once school let out I picked up Henry and met my dad at the station Neal was supposed to meet us for his rescheduled visit. Henry was feeling better, he ate today which made me feel a lot better. Once Neal arrived my father watched him like a hawk, Henry smiled and squealed he loved seeing Neal. And Neal was actually good with him, Henry normally cries around people he doesn't like, the visit lasted about an hour before Henry started feeling sleepy. I buckled him in the car I stood with the door open talking to Neal. "Emma thank you for letting me get to know him." I didn't know what to say, it's what is best for my son. "Neal he's lucky to have you but I better get going, he's getting sleepy." I shut the car door and climbed in the passenger seat, seeing Henry happy with Neal made me think about what would have happened if Neal had known about him before. I tried to think that it's better now, I'm with Killian and he loves me and I love him. How would I know that Killian is best for Henry? How will I know that Killian truly accepts Henry in his life? Once I arrived home I carefully carried Henry inside trying to wake him up, he yawned as I laid him in his bassinet downstairs. I sat at the kitchen table doing some homework when I got a text from Katie.

K: Do you mind if I come over? I need to talk to you  
E: I don't mind Henry is asleep and I'm just doing some homework  
K: I'll be over soon

I finished about half of my homework when Katie arrived she barged through the door not thinking about whether Henry would wake up, thank god he didn't. "Katie shh Henry is asleep." She sat next to me and threw down the ultrasound picture. "Katie what's wrong the baby looks healthy?" She threw her hands up, she was scared she didn't know what to do. "Emma I don't think I could do this, how can I be a mother? I'm a party girl, my mother will kill me when she finds out."

"Katie, Regina will understand. My parents were mad at first but they realized that Henry was blessing. This baby isn't a bad thing, I can't imagine my life without Henry."

"But how will I know I will make a good mother?"

"You learn as you go, I was clueless, so was my mother when she had me. Katherine Danielle Mills-Locksley you will be an amazing mother this baby is lucky to have you."

She pulled me into a hug, we finished our homework together and she played with Henry then went home to tell Regina. I knew Katie would make a good mother, she was a good person, she is going to be amazing.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT

Today Killian and I skipped school to spend the day with each other and Henry, Killian was so good with Henry, and Henry seemed to like him. I watched Killian play with Henry as he giggled and smiled, his little face lit up whenever Killian was around. My father came home early and promised to watch Henry so Killian and I could have an actual date, since the town line is all jacked Killian planned a picnic with the help of my mother's cooking. I sat with him on the Jolly Roger as we talked about everything, I learned how much alike we are. "Killian I have a question?" I said not knowing how to word it, he pulled me to my feet and we overlooked the harbor. "Yes I love you." He said not looking at me, I turned to him and raised my eyebrow. "What did you say?" I questioned as he pulled me close to him, his hands on my back as my shoulders wrapped around his neck. "I said yes I love you."

"But how did you know that I was going to say I love you?"  
"Just a lucky guess I was hoping you were going to say it."  
"You love me?"  
"Yes Emma Ruth Nolan I love you."  
"It's Princess Emma Ruth Nolan." 

He laughed pulling me into a kiss, I melted to his touch. I felt his hands pick me up setting me on the side of the boat. He kissed me passionately, I could feel myself falling, I couldn't stop myself and i fell straight into the water. Killian jumped in after me, once he pulled me to the boat. He carried me bridal style down to the Captain's Quarters to warm me up, he gave me some dry clothes of his to put on while mine dry out. He turned around so he didn't see me changing, I just slipped on his shirt. I stood behind him reaching around, tracing his chest with my fingers. He turned around picking me up and pinning me against the wall. He kissed my neck, carefully laying me on the bed. I traced some of his scars, he kissed me. My hand made it's way up his shirt pulling it off, he unbuckled his pants throwing them across the room. Along with his undies, he lifted his shirt off of me, he looked at me unsure. "Killian I want you." I said, he cupped my face with his hands kissing me more passionately than the last time. His hands traced my body, he inserted himself inside me. He started out slow, I buried my face in his neck. Once he picked up speed I dug my nails into his back. I pulled him to me, I kissed him with such passion. Once he finished we laid there, I laid my head on his chest. "Killian I do love you. I never told you."

"I know you love me, and I love you." 

Killian stayed awake long enough to make sure that I went to sleep first, as soon as I was asleep he fell asleep with his hand locked in mine.


	12. Chapter Twelve

I quietly opened the door, it was 2am I snuck into the loft hoping no one was up. I hug my keys up and began to walk upstairs when the lamp switched on and my mother sat on the couch. "Emma it's late, do you have any idea what time it is?" I looked at her I knew I should have been home earlier but Killian and I were caught in the moment, a couple of moments actually. But I wasn't going to tell her that. "Sorry mom Killian and I just wanted to enjoy our time, plus I fell in the water so my clothes were soaked. I promise we just sat and talked nothing happened." I lied kissing her goodnight and heading up to my room. When I made it to my door I quickly rushed in and looked at Henry he was sleeping peacefully. I just slept with Killian, I don't regret it but eventually I have to tell my parents or maybe not. How could I tell them that I had sex? The last time I told them was when I found out I was pregnant, I can't put them through that again they didn't like me having sex so young. But Killian isn't Neal we won't sleep with me then skip town, he will stand by me. He loves me, and I love him more than I could ever love anyone besides Henry. I lay down on my bed to get some sleep before school, the next morning I walk downstairs my mother acts like nothing happened. She didn't tell my dad what time I came home, I was grateful he would kill me and Killian if he found out. "How was your date Emma?" He asked handing me a plate of pancakes, I looked at my mom who turned to get coffee. "It was nice." I said not really sure what to say, I couldn't stop myself I can't lie to my parents. "I slept with him." My mother dropped her coffee cup and my dad started burning the pancakes, "Oh look at the time I better get Henry to daycare and I got to go to school." I tried to get up but my father looked at me with such anger and I sat back down. "Emma you are too young for that, do you remember what happened last time? Do you really wanna repeat that mistake?" Mistake? How could she say that? I didn't say anything I just grabbed my keys and Henry to rush out the door I didn't even stop to close it. I dropped him off to Ashley and went to school. I should have kept my mouth shut, I trusted my parents to trust me, I wanted them to know that they can trust me. But calling my son a mistake is not okay, Henry may have not been planned but he is not a mistake. I wouldn't change him for the world I love him more than anyone. I stopped at my locker Killian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't in the mood for his warm cuddles I pulled his hands off shut my locker and walked to class. When I arrived in class I saw my mother. "Okay students I am your sub today, your teacher left group assignments your partners are listed on the board." She looked at me then sat down, Katie was my partner she could always tell when something was bothering me. "Emma is something wrong?" I looked over at my mom who was busy grading papers. "I slept with Killian and I told my parents, but they reminded me of what happened last time I had sex and then called Henry a mistake." She took my hand, "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that, she's just worried about you."

"I know but I can take care of myself. Anyway how are you and the baby?"  
"I talked to the dad and he and I agreed that the best thing for the baby is to have both of us and so far it has been great."

"Will seems like he is excited to be a dad."  
"He bought an apartment for us I move in tomorrow. The more I learn about him the more I think I fall in love with him."

I smiled, I was glad to see Katie so happy with Will and her baby. I just wished my parents see how happy I am with Killian and my baby.


	13. Chapter Thirteen (Short Chapter)

After class my mother called me up to her desk, I sat on the edge. "Emma I'm sorry how I acted this morning it's just I know how hurt you were the last time and I don't want to see you getting hurt like that again. But I trust you and I know Killian is a good guy and I trust you both." I get she's looking out for me but I can make my own choices, but it's still good to know that she trusted me, now all I need is to hear my father tell me that he's okay with the choice I made. I walked to my next class with Killian and Katie, I was feeling a little better knowing that at least my mother trusts me. Katie met up with Will before class, and Killian and I walked to study hall together. "I'm sorry if I was being a jerk earlier I had a rough morning and I took it out on you and Katie." He pulled me into a hug, "I get it, you don't have to apologize for having a bad day. It happens I love you either way." He pulled me into a kiss before walking into class, I sat in my seat Neal sitting next to me. I knew he wanted his visit with Henry, "Neal meet me at the dock after school to see our son!" His eyebrow raised and I realized that I said our son, Neal may have left me in the past but he has made up for it by being a good dad to Henry. Henry seems to love seeing Neal and I believe that he has changed for the good. I look over at Killian across the room he gives me a smile, how could I have been so lucky to have all of these people in my life.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I waited at the dock with my parents for Neal to show up, he was running late but had a valid reason. After about 10 minutes of waiting he showed up freaking out thinking I would revoke his right to see his son. "Emma I'm so sorry I'm late I had a test that ran a little late then the teacher wanted me to stay while she graded it." I placed my hand on his, "Neal it's fine Henry is right here." I said handing him our son, Neal was so good with Henry. I watched my father stare down Neal, he was still upset about what happened with Killian but it wasn't his choice to make. Once the visit was over Neal went home to his father and I went home to do homework, I laid Henry down in his crib before starting my homework. Henry started tossing around in his crib when I walked over he was trying to sit up, I set him up against a toy so he could see me, his smile when he looked over and saw me melted my heart. There is nothing I wouldn't do for this kid, he had every piece of my heart. I heard my parents arguing downstairs I stood at the top listening to them fight. 

"David you have to let Emma know that you trust her, she's hurt and she needs you to be there for her."

"I do trust her it's just she doesn't need another baby right now. I just don't want her to get hurt the same way she was when Neal left. She spent weeks crying in her room, she finally gave herself to him ended up pregnant and couldn't even tell the father. I don't want her getting hurt."

"So instead of letting her know how you feel you are just going to ignore her, how do you think that makes her feel? We called our grandson a mistake in front of her, but he is far from a mistake he makes her so happy. She is a great mother and Henry is lucky to have her so you get your ass up there now and talk to your daughter or I swear to god David." 

"Fine." 

I heard him coming up the steps I rushed back to my room, where Henry babbled I picked him up and sat on my bed with him sitting in front of me. My father knocked then came in, he sat on my bed staring at me. "Emma I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I was just scared that you would get hurt I couldn't watch you go through that again." I pulled him into a hug, "Daddy I promise Killian isn't like that, he loves me he would never leave me." I promised him that I knew what I was doing, he hugged me and promised to back off. I loved that he was being so protective but I could protect myself, after all I am a mother I have to do this myself to set a good example for my son.


End file.
